videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kastor Euklideus/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (Kastor is seen wearing a toga in Acropolis, Greece, fighting against Ken Lee.) Kastor Euklideus, The Living Legend. Ten years ago, he competed in the last Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament. He fought against an old friend of his, Ken Lee. (Ten years later, we show Kastor wearing his suit from his profile above in a library, reading his book.) Nowadays, he works in a library, where he keeps every book in existence, and then he founds out secret documents from the Argus Dimension, eventually revealing the shocking truth regarding the past tournament. (Kastor then reads the invitation of the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament.) Meaning the awareness of the dangers the competitors will face, Kastor himself returns in the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament to warn them about the trap they may get involved. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Carlos Velásquez Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Villa Florentina. Carlos is seen talking with his friends Joaquín, Rina, Adriana and Iván. Kastor comes to scene.) * Kastor: "I need to talk with you, Carlos." (Carlos turns around after hearing a familiar voice.) * Carlos: "Kastor... is that you?" * Kastor: "It is I, Young Voyager. I heard you're Ken Lee's greatest disciple." * Carlos: "What news do you have, Great Sage?" * Kastor: "Listen, I have to reveal the truth about this tournament." * Carlos: "I'm already aware of that Kastor." * Kastor: "It's not what you think, you are in danger!" (Carlos thinks for a while and then goes to his Kumbiarate stance as he challenges Kastor.) * Carlos: "I understand... Changing the subject, I heard you're the Living Legend. Let me see if you still got it at your old age." (Kastor accepts his challenge and goes to his Classical Pankration stance.) * Kastor: "Don't understimate my prowess, kid." * Carlos: "Let's go!" After-Match Cutscene (Carlos gets up.) * Carlos: "Not bad for a senior." * Kastor: "You're not that bad earlier." * Carlos: "That's because I was trained by Ken Lee, the greatest Rhythmic Martial Artist ever existed." * Kastor: "Speaking of him, I'll explain what really happened last tournament... Your mentor... got killed." * Carlos: "Why?" * Kastor: "Someone ordered his old friend Don Z to do the shit job." * Carlos: "And I want to defeat Don Z so my mentor's honor can be restored." * Kastor: "Don't! The man behind this tournament is dangerous... As for the one who put your mentor out of the map, I will take care of him personally." * Carlos: "Really?" * Kastor: "I know you wanted to solve the truth, but let me finish it for you and your friends." * Carlos: "Thanks for helping me." * Kastor: "You're welcome... stay with your friends here. I will stop him." (Kastor leaves the area. Then we focus on Carlos as his friends come to talk with him.) * Joaquín: "Is that Kastor Euklideus, amigo?" * Carlos: "Yes!" * Rina: "He's really legendary, sweetheart." (Rina kisses Carlos in the cheek. Also, Adriana elbows Iván unintentionally.) * Adriana: "You bet that, right?" * Iván: "That hurts, Adriana!" * Carlos: "Let's relax for now, friends." (The rest of the Rhythm Battlers agreed and return to the table off-screen.) Tournament Finals - VS. Lu Fong Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, we got an intergenerational match like no other! Introducing first... The Living Legend, Kastor Euklideus! And his oponent, be amazed at the talent of... The Funky Kung-Fu Actor, Lu Fong!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Fong: "The Living Legend in person!" * Kastor: "Are you my fellow finalist?" * Fong: "Exactly, sir!" * Kastor: "I don't like the possible outcome of this tournament." (Fong goes to his Jeet Kune Disco Stance and challenges Kastor.) * Fong: "Ready to bring my Jeet Kune Disco?" * Kastor: "I have more personal issues to solve, but if this is what you wish." (Kastor accepts his challenge and goes to his Classical Pankration stance.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Fong, Kastor is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Kastor Euklideus!" * Kastor: "Sorry for defeating you, Fong." * Fong: "Nah, that's nothing. In fact, you don't call The Living Legend for nothing." (Fong gets up and does a reverence with Kastor. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Kastor: "I have a bad feeling about this." * Fong: "And what's expecting from this messenger guy coming?" (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Kastor Euklideus." * Kastor: "I don't need some accolade... I need questions to be answered." * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Fong: "What!? This guy will put you in a trap like in most action movies!" * Kastor: "Even if it's a trap... I can manage to escape without harm." * Fong: "O... kay." (Kastor decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Kastor gets out of it.) * Kastor: "Allright, where's Doctor Giga?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Kastor: "Why did Don Z had to serve him?" * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Kastor: "I need a serious conversation with Donovan personally." * Messenger: "Good luck, Kastor Euklideus. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Kastor.) * Don Z: "Long time no see, Kastor." * Kastor: "Donovan Zambrano, is this the life you choose?" * Don Z: "What do you think? You're not my boss!" * Kastor: "I expected better from you than working for the shadow figure." * Don Z: "Don't talk to me like that!" * Kastor: "Fetch your master, Don Z. I must speak with him!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "You're not going anywhere, Kastor!" * Kastor: "A foolish decision to challenge me. I don't want to hurt you." Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Kastor: "Now, Don Z. Fetch your master!" * Don Z: "Okay, you win!" * Kastor: "Why did you work for the shadow figure?" * Don Z: "He expected me to return my old glory back, but I was wrong at all. Forgive me, Kastor. I regretted killing Ken Lee. He was like a brother for me." * Kastor: "Don't feel bad for that... In fact, he's also our friend, and we miss him so much." * Don Z: "Don't worry, I decide to atone for my past mistakes and start again." * Kastor: "Where's Doctor Giga?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Kastor: "Promise me that you're starting a new life, Donovan Zambrano." (Kastor shakes hands with Don Z and then goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Kastor goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "Welcome back, Kastor Euklideus." * Kastor: "Doctor Giga, show yourself now!" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "Glad you mentioned it, because sooner or later, I will become the future master of this pathetic world." * Kastor: "Enough of your god complex... tell me, why did you use the tournament?" * Doctor Giga: "I noticed that this world where you inhabit, is the home of what you humans call music. I fucking hate it entirely. Did you notice that I conquered many worlds before yours?" * Kastor: "I can't believe someone like you has commited many atrocities because of that." * Doctor Giga: "Let me explain to you why you almost stopped me from conquering Earth, but you didn't." (Cut to a flashback where we see Don Z and Ken Lee fighting in the 12th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament 10 years ago. Doctor Giga is watching the fight behind the scenes. Kastor is in backstage, watching Giga's plan outside of the public eye.) * Doctor Giga (v/o): "Ten years ago, you competed in the last tournament alongside with Ken Lee and Don Z. I noticed that you three would become a threat for my plans." * Kastor: "This means you actually used the past tournament too! I should have stopped you years ago." (Then we cut to a desert in that moment where Don Z kills Ken Lee with a fist that stabs in the latter's chest the way, it's not shown on-screen, but after that he shows remorseful for the action.) * Doctor Giga (v/o): "I noticed that you're aware of my actions... However, I manipulated one of them to do my bidding so you cannot stop me and get the blame on Don Z." (Cut back to Kastor and Doctor Giga.) * Kastor: "Why did you manipulated Donovan?" * Doctor Giga: "Simple, he was jealous of Ken Lee's almighty status... but when he decided to flip me off, I expelled him from my lair, being banned from stepping in again." * Kastor: "So this explains why he decided to stay outside of the abandoned building." * Doctor Giga: "In reality, I ordered my Argonian soldiers to execute Donovan in the place but he defeated them withou effort." * Kastor: "You are not but an iredeemable person for attempting to even remove Donovan from the map." * Doctor Giga: "Forget that traitor, I'm going to destroy Music entirely! The conquest will finish here!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up and runs alongside with an enraged Kastor as both start to fight each other for ten seconds before they return to the square one as both are now in their fighting stances.) * Kastor: "I'm going to stop you now once and for all!" * Doctor Giga: "Then die at my hands, Great Sage Kastor!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Kastor: "This is for what you did ten years ago, Doctor Giga!" * Doctor Giga: *laughs* "Kastor, don't think you stopped me at all." (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Kastor: "What kind of plan B is this?" * Doctor Giga: "This is the perfect moment to see you die." (Then Kastor looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Kastor: "Not this time, Giga Sonus!" * Doctor Giga: "That's absurd!" * Kastor: "Evil shall never triumph... in fact, consider this a karmic death." (Kastor turns around and ignores Doctor Giga as leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "I should killed you 10 years ago, Kastor Euklideus!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to the Mythologic Museum Library as Kastor finishes arranging the books before closing the place.) * Kastor (v/o): "The tournament is really strange... I never had fought in one decade, and truth to be told, I did enjoy the competition. Now it's time for me to retire peacefully now that Doctor Giga is officially dead. This will allow the new generation to succedd my heroic legacy." (Kastor then notices the coming of his old friend Khalid Ahmar. He's described as a 76 year old arabian with white hair and wears white regal clothing and a turban in his head.) * Khalid (voiced by Rod Clarke): "Long time no see, old friend." * Kastor: "Khalid... what a big surprise." * Khalid: "So you finally stopped Doctor Giga yourself." * Kastor: "Affirmative... he used the tournament as a frontline for his interdimensional conquest. Fortunately, Earth is safe from being conquered by his despotic hands." (Both Kastor and Khalid drink tea.) * Khalid: "I'm glad this world and the others are now safe. Changing the subject, I heard tales about a mythical object from another dimension that is said, it grants wishes." * Kastor: "Interesting to say that." * Khalid: "However, there's a conspiracy regarding its very existence, and it's rumored that anyone who wants to get the object, is targeted by those who dare to take it for their own gain." * Kastor: "Is there any way to survive from the dangers they're involving, Khalid?" * Khalid: "Well... it's time for the new generation to shine." * Kastor: "The young fighters have their potential to survive future encounters... especially the Mexican guy I fought in the tournament." * Khalid: "Carlos Velásquez? Don't tell me he will be involved in a long-scale war." (Kastor gets worried for the incoming event, knowing that many lives will be endangered.) * Kastor: "A war... you say?" * Khalid: "There will be no longer a tournament, friend... in fact, a war will come, and many will die." * Kastor: "Why this is going to happen? I thought Earth is safe from an interndimensional conquest." * Khalid: "This is not what you believe. There's someone from our world that is born with pure evil in the heart. I can't describe many details about this person save for the fact that... has no every single remorse for every evil act said person does. The people you know well, will be endangered." * Kastor: "I just hope Carlos and his friends will survive from the encounter with said person... in fact, they are destined to save the world from every kind of threats, be it interdimensional, or in this case, an evil human." * Khalid: "Nice to hear that there's hope in this world." * Kastor: "I have decided to retire from the Rhythmic Combat so I can watch over them for the future." * Khalid: "So sad to hear that, but at last the kids will carry your legacy. Anyways, shall we continue with our tea drinking?" * Kastor: "Sure!" (Kastor and Khalid continue drinking tea as the camera starts to zoom far to outside of the museum. After that, the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade